The use of user equipment (UE) or mobile devices, including smartphones, cellphones, laptops, digital pagers, among others, is becoming more prevalent. Many of these UEs have at least one cellular connection which may be used for both circuit switch and packet switch calls. Such cellular connections are usually based on a subscription or pre-paid plan with a cellular provider.
In order to access the cellular provider's network, a smart card such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) is typically found on such devices, where the UICC has one or more applications used for subscriber identity verification. Such applications may, for example, include a subscriber identity module (SIM) application or a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) application for the global system for mobile communication (GSM) networks, for a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS system) or long term evolution (LTE) system, a code division multiple access (CDMA) subscriber identity module application (CSIM application) for a CDMA 2000 network, a remote-user identity module (RUIM) for a CDMA network, international mobile services (IMS) subscriber identity module (SIM) for IMS services, among others. Once authenticated to the network, the user equipment may then exchange voice or data, depending on the subscription with the cellular network.
One trend in the workplace is to bring your own device (BYOD) policy for employers, where employees may bring their own device and be connected to enterprise services on that device. However, allocation of resources and billing for such systems is complex, since it is difficult to distinguish between personal and work phone calls, text messages, and data usage and the associated costs and billing between the two.